shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringwraith Gear Set
The Ringwraith Gear Set is one of the obtainable Gear Sets featured in Middle-Earth: Shadow of War. This particular Gear Set has a high focus relating to Undead Orcs and Necromancy. Unlocking Pre-Requisites: Sword: The Sword of the Ringwraith Set is obtained automatically upon the Completion of Act III, Shadow and Flame, and replaces (or more technically, adds) benefits previously not available to Talion. Dagger: Like the Sword, the Dagger of the Ringwraith Set is obtained through the completion of the first section Act III, whereupon it automatically becomes available to Talion as he begins his assault on Minas Morgul, replacing his original default dagger Archarn, from the beginning of the game and adding new buffs to the weapon. Ranged: Unique amongst the Ringwraith Set, the Ranged weapon is not acquired at the beginning of the second section of Act III (Talion's siege of Minas Morgul) but actually by defeating Helm Hammerhand in the mission, Fire and Fury, from the Eltariel Quest line. It also replaces none of Talion's previous Gear. Armour: The Armour piece of the Ringwraith Set is acquired by reaching the Siege of Minas Morgul in Act III, and replaces Talion's previous/default armour set from the beginning of the game, and adds new benefits. Cloak: The Cloak piece of the Ringwraith Set is earned by reaching section II of Act III, Shadow and Flame, and replaces Talion's original cloak, Ioreth's Embrace Rune: The Rune of the Ringwraith Set, like all other pieces save for the Ranged Gear Piece, is earned by reaching Section II, Act III when Talion begins his siege to reclaim Minas Morgul. Gear Pieces - Descriptions, Buffs & Stats: There are six items that are a part of the Ringwraith Gear Set which different buffs. Note: The stats listed below only display stats for fully levelled up (as in level 60) Gear and does not include stats relating to this Gear set at lower levels. Sword - Urfael: Description: Urfael is the blade carried by the newest of the Nine Nazgûl. Melee Attack: 109 Buffs: *Primary: Grunts killed by melee attacks have a 25% chance to be resurrected as allies. *Secondary: 15% damage increase when health is full Dagger - Acharn: Description: '''The dagger Acharn. Forever cursed, its original owner long forgotten. '''Stealth Attack: 890 Buffs: *Primary: Grunts killed by stealth attacks have a 50% chance to be resurrected as allies. *Secondary: Gain 6 Wraith on a Stealth Kill. Ranged - Helm's Hammer: Description: A dark hammer, back in the hands of a Nazgûl. Ranged Attack: 251 Buffs: *Primary: Charged Hammer throws heal nearby Undead allies. *Secondary: 5 Elf-shot replenished when a nearby Captain becomes dazed. Note: As this ranged weapon is also part of Hammer sub-class in the ranged weapon category, it also has the added benefit of dealing damage to nearby enemies when the shot is fully charged. Armour - Servants Armour: Description: Corrupted armour once worn by those who swore to resist all that the Nazgûl stand for. Maximum Health: 606 Buffs: *Primary: Damage from undead reduced by 75% *Secondary: 25% chance that a Critical Hit applies Curse. Cloak - Dark Embrace: Description: A tattered cloak so stained in blood that its origins can no longer be discerned. Stealth: 52 Buffs: *Primary: Raise Dead causes nearby enemies to flee in terror. *Secondary: Undead allies take 65% less damage. Cloak - Mask of the Undying Description: The promise of life unending, bound in servitude. The promise of power under a heavy doom. Stealth: 53 Buffs *Primary: Waters of Lórien and Spectral Dash cost no Focus: Melee and Stealth Damage will increase by 33% for 5 Seconds after use. *Secondary: Undead Allies take 50% less damage Rune - Isildur's Ring: Description: One of the Nine Rings of Power, taken from the Hand of Isildur by the newest of the Ringwraiths. Maximum Focus: 205 Buffs: *Primary: Increased Raise Dead radius. *Secondary: 65% increased damage dealt by undead followers. Set Bonuses: Like other Gear Set's, there are multiple Set Bonuses from having more than one piece of Gear from the Ringwraith Set equipped. Set Bonus - 2/2 Equipped Call Followers & Iron Guard summons Revenants. Set Bonus - 4/4 Equipped Restore 20 Health when a nearby undead follower dies. Trivia: *The symbol for the Ringwraith Gear set prominently features three skulls, symbolising its focus on undeath. *The Ringwraith Gear Set is Legendary, meaning it can all be upgraded twice instead of just once like Epic Gear. Category:Items